You Love Him, Not Me Anymore
by Haren-sshi
Summary: Jessica membuang muka. Sungguh, ia mulai merasa tidak suka akan kedekatan kakaknya dan kekasihnya. Kakaknya itu sudah mulai berani mengajak Jaejoong pergi, tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya. YunJae, slight JaeSica. RnR, please? Last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

You Love Him, Not Me Anymore

Present by: Haren-sshi

YunJae, slight JaeSica

Don't Like Don't Read

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seorang pemuda nampak memamerkan senyumannya di pagi yang cerah ini. Ia melirik jam yang terpasang pada pergelangan tangan kirinya. Pukul 9 pagi. Sesuai janji, ia akan mengunjungi rumah kekasihnya yang sudah satu bulan ini menjalin hubungan.

Tarikan napas lalu menghembuskannya. Sebelum kemudian ia mengetuk rumah itu dan memperhatikan penampilannya. Cukup rapi dan tidak ada yang perlu dibenahi lagi. Ia bukan ingin berkencan dengan kekasihnya, hanya berkunjung saja.

Pemuda ini pun sekali lagi mengetuk rumah itu yang sebelumnya tak ada respon sama sekali. Ia menunggu lagi untuk satu menit ke depan untuk mendapatkan respon.

Tak ada respon, lagi. Tapi ia tak menyerah. Ia ingin mengetuk lagi pintu rumah kekasihnya. Namun, sebelum tangan itu mencapai pintu, pintu itu pun terbuka. Menampilkan seorang pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya menyambutnya di depan pintu. Sungguh ia tak mengenal orang ini. Kelihatannya pemuda yang menyambutnya ini seumuran dengannya. Entahlah, ia hanya menebak.

Sejenak mereka hanya saling pandang cukup lama. Sebelum kemudian sang pemuda yang menyambutnya ini berdehem dan menampilkan senyumannya.

"Cari siapa?" Tanya sang pemuda yang menyambutnya ini. Pandangannya tetap tertuju pada pemuda di hadapannya yang masih setia berdiri di depan pintu.

Yang ditanyai malah tergagap. "A-aku ingin bertemu dengan Jessica. Apa dia ada di dalam?"

Sang pemuda terdiam, membuat pemuda yang berdiri di depan pintu ini mengangkat alisnya. Apa dia terlihat tidak sopan?

Tiba-tiba suara hentakan kaki terdengar dari dalam rumah. Segera saja pemuda yang berdiri di depan pintu itu melirikkan mata besarnya ke dalam. Mencari tahu siapa yang tengah berlari di dalam rumah ini.

"Jae _oppa_!" Tiba-tiba seorang gadis menerobos dan mendorong sang pemuda yang menyambutnya ini ke samping. Dan tentu saja sang pemuda itu mengaduh karena kepalanya sempat terbentur sisi pintu. Membuatnya sedikit meringis sambil menggosok-gosokkan kepalanya yang mungkin akan segera benjol. Tampaknya sang gadis hanya terlalu antusias.

"_Oppa_, ayo masuk. Kenapa malah menunggu di luar?" sang gadis menggenggam tangan si pemuda yang tampak sedikit kaget akan sikap sang gadis.

"I-itu—"

"Yunho _oppa_, kenapa malah membiarkan kekasihku ini berdiri di luar? Apa kau tak tahu kalau sekarang ini musim dingin?" Sang gadis melontarkan protesannya kepada sosok yang bernama Yunho ini. Sementara Yunho tampak mengacuhkan perkataan adiknya itu.

"Dia kekasihmu, Jes?"

Jes atau biasa dipanggil Jessica itu mengangguk. "_Wae_?"

"Kupikir dia temanmu. Wajahnya tampak… em… cantik." Komentar Yunho saat melihat wajah si pemuda yang merupakan kekasih dari Jessica. Membuat Jaejoong tertawa kecil mendengar komentarnya itu.

"Aku _namja_." Jawabnya singkat. Barangkali Yunho akan menganggap dirinya sebagai pasangan sejenis Jessica.

"Ne, ne. Aku tahu. Kalau Jessica tak menyebutmu sebagai kekasihnya mungkin aku akan mengira dirimu perempuan." Yunho tertawa sejenak. "Karena aku tahu Jessica bukanlah seorang yang memiliki penyimpangan seksual."

Jessica nampak cemberut. Ia mencubit pinggang Yunho sebagai balasannya. Karena ia cukup tersinggung dengan perkataan kakaknya itu. "Oh, ayo masuk, _Oppa_." Jessica pun mengabaikan Yunho dan mengajak Jaejoong masuk. Yunho masih saja meringis kesakitan akibat cubitan Jessica yang terasa begitu panas di pinggangnya.

Jae mengangguk. Ia menerima ajakan Jessica untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. "Orang tuamu kemana?" Jaejoong tampak segan memasuki rumah kekasihnya ini ketika ada orang tua kekasihnya di rumah. Namun sepertinya keadaan rumah ini sepi dan hanya terlihat Jessica dan seorang pemuda yang ia pun tak tahu siapa dia.

"Orang tuaku sedang liburan, ke luar kota. Dan sebagai gantinya Yunho _oppa_ yang menemaniku di rumah." Jessica pun mengajak Jaejoong menuju ruang tamu.

"Yunho? Pemuda tadi itu?"

Jessica mengangguk. "Ya. Ah, aku lupa mengenalkanmu padanya."

Jessica kemudian meninggalkan Jaejoong di tempat. Ia berlari menuju halaman depan, menyeret Yunho untuk menuju ke hadapan Jaejoong. Ingin mengenalkan kakaknya itu pada kekasihnya. Yunho hanya pasrah saja saat dirinya diseret-seret oleh adiknya itu.

Kini Yunho berhadapan kembali dengan Jaejoong. Dan Yunho tak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia cukup tertarik dengan Jaejoong. Parasnya yang membuatnya tertarik.

"Jae _oppa_, perkenalkan, ini Yunho _oppa_. Dia adalah kakak kandungku."

Jessica mmenyikut pinggang Yunho yang terlihat diam saja. Tanpa ada reaksi sedikitpun. Setelah sikutan itu barulah Yunho menyadari sesuatu. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Jaejoong.

Sejenak Jaejoong ragu untuk menyambut uluran tangan itu. Pada akhirnya ia pun menyambutnya. "Jaejoong. Kim Jae Joong. Kau bisa memanggilku Jaejoong saja."

"Ah, baiklah Kim Jaejoong-_sshi_. Aku Yunho. Jung Yun Ho. Adik dari Jessica. Kau bisa memanggilku Yunho."

"Ah, ne." Jaejoong pun melepaskan salaman perkenalan tersebut.

Perasaan Yunho saja atau memang tangan pemuda ini begitu lembut? Tak kalah lembut dengan milik Jessica yang merupakan adiknya. Apa pemuda ini begitu merawat dengan baik tubuhnya?

"Di luar sangat dingin. Bagaimana kalau aku membuatkanmu coklat hangat?" Tawar Jessica pada Jaejoong. Memang di luar cuaca cukup dingin dan Jaejoong merasakan itu. Ia pun mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas tawaran kekasihnya itu.

"Kurasa tak ada salahnya minum coklat hangat di cuaca yang dingin ini."

Jessica segera pergi dari hadapan keduanya menuju dapur. Sebelum Jessica melangkah lebih jauh, Yunho pun berteriak. "Jess, aku juga ingin segelas coklat hangat."

Jessica menyahutnya dengan anggukan. Dan tentu saja Yunho bisa melihat tanggapan tersebut.

Sejenak keduanya menjadi hening. Berdiri di satu ruangan membuat keduanya canggung. Apalagi mereka tak mengenal satu sama lainnya. Bertemu saja baru beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Silakan duduk, Jaejoong-_sshi_. Pasti capek kalau berdiri sedari tadi."

Jaejoong mengangguk. Ia pun menyamankan dirinya di atas sofa putih ini. Dan Yunho juga duduk di seberangnya. Mereka terdiam lagi. Jaejoong tampak sibuk melihat-lihat dekorasi rumah yang tampak sedikit berubah semenjak terakhir kali ia datang ke rumah ini. Selebihnya terlihat tetap.

Sedangkan Yunho tampak sibuk memandangi Jaejoong. Ia memperhatikan paras Jaejoong yang terlihat cantik di matanya. Sesungguhnya… ia baru kali ini melihat wajah seorang pria yang terlihat cantik. Dan itu membuat Yunho terlihat senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Jaejoong-_sshi_," Jaejoong menoleh saat Yunho memanggilnya, "Sudah berapa lama kau menjalin hubungan dengan adikku?"

Jaejoong tampak berpikir. "Kurang lebih satu bulan ini, kurasa."

"Begitu." Yunho terdiam. Ia kembali memperhatikan paras Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang diperhatikan seperti itu tampak salah tingkah. Ia tertawa kecil mengatasi salah tingkahnya.

"Aku baru kali ini melihatmu, Yunho-sshi. Apakah kau baru datang dari luar kota?"

"Sebenarnya selama ini aku berada di Jepang. Aku kuliah di sana dan menetap di sana selama beberapa tahun. Dan dua bulan yang lalu aku baru saja lulus S1. Dan kini aku harus melanjutkan S2 lagi di Jepang." Yunho menjawab dengan panjang lebar.

"Benarkah?" Jaejoong terpukau. "Aku ingin sekali kuliah di Jepang. Tapi sayangnya aku tak punya cukup biaya." Jaejoong terkekeh kecil. "Sepertinya kita seumuran. Aku juga baru lulus kuliah dua bulan yang lalu."

"Kapan-kapan aku akan mengajakmu ke Jepang." Yunho pun ikut terkekeh.

Tanpa disadari mereka bisa mengakrabkan diri. Mereka tampak membicarakan masalah kuliah masing-masing, selain itu berbagai pertanyaan pun dilontarkan dan dijawab dengan sekena. Mereka juga tertawa bersama ketika membicarakan hal yang lucu, meski itu terasa canggung.

Jessica datang dari dapur dengan tiga mug yang berisi coklat hangat di atas nampan yang ia bawa. Dengan hati-hati Jessica membawanya agar tidak tumpah menuju ke ruang tamu. Tempat dimana kekasihnya dan kakaknya berada.

"Kelihatannya kalian sudah mengakrabkan diri." Komentar Jessica ketika mata coklatnya memperhatikan tingkah laku keduanya yang nampak seperti teman lama yang jarang bertemu. Tawa mereka langsung berhenti ketika gadis bermarga Jung itu muncul dari arah dapur.

Jessica menyerahkan satu mug pada Jaejoong yang langsung diterima Jaejoong dengan senang hati sambil tersenyum. Satunya lagi untuk kakaknya itu dan satu untuk dirinya.

Jessica pun duduk di samping kekasihnya. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Sepertinya asik sekali." Tanya Jessica. Ia mencium aroma coklat yang menguar dari mug yang dipegangnya. Kemudian menyeruput coklat hangat itu. Seketika rasa coklat yang manis itu membasahi tenggorokkannya.

"Hanya pembicaraan masalah kuliah. Jadi tidak ada yang terlalu spesial." Jawab Yunho. Ia menyeruput coklat hangat yang berada di tangannya.

"Benar." Jaejoong menimpali. "Kebetulan sekali kami satu jurusan. Dan kami menceritakan pengalaman kami." Lanjutnya kemudian. Tak lupa ia juga meminum coklat hangatnya.

"Rasanya hanya aku yang tidak nyambung di sini." Jessica meletakkan mugnya di atas meja di hadapannya. "Aku jurusan hukum. Sedangkan kalian jurusan seni."

"Tapi kau juga sedikit-sedikit tahu tentang seni, apalagi musik, Jes." Ucap Yunho.

Lalu pembicaraan mereka pun berlanjut. Ketiganya saling berbagi pengalaman, dan menceritakan berbagai pengalaman yang mereka alami, entah itu lucu atau ada unsure kesedihan. Tanpa mereka sadari, hari beranjak siang. Hingga pada saat itu Jaejoong sadar bahwa matahari sudah cukup meninggi. Dia sudah terlalu lama berada di rumah kekasihnya, dan juga tidak ada lagi topic yang ingin dibicarakan. Maka dari itu Jaejoong memilih untuk pamit dan kembali ke rumahnya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hari yang cukup cerah siang ini. Dan hari yang cukup menyenangkan untuk mengajak kekasihmu jalan-jalan. Maka dari itulah Jaejoong tengah merapikan blazer berwarna gading yang kini tengah dipakainya. Tak lupa ia mengambil kalungnya sebagai aksesoris tambahan. Sedikit parfum maka sempurnalah penampilannya hari ini.

Ya, memang. Kim Jae Joong akan mengajak kekasihnya jalan-jalan hari ini. Ia sudah berjanji akan hal itu kepada Jessica.

Jaejoong pun meraih kunci mobilnya dan bergegas turun dari kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua. Hampir saja dirinya akan terpeleset kalau tidak ia segera berpegangan pada sesuatu yang bisa menahan berat tubuhnya agar tak terjatuh.

Sebelum keluar dari pintu rumahnya, ia berpamitan kepada sang ibu yang kala itu sedang merangkai bunga di ruang tengah yang baru saja dipetik dari taman kecil belakang rumahnya. Dan tentu saja sang ibu meneriakan kata 'hati-hati' kala melihat anaknya itu tengah menuju pintu depan.

Mobil berwarna merah itu kini terparkir rapi di garasi. Mobil yang sudah dua tahun ini bersamanya kemanapun ia pergi. Hadiah ulang tahun dari kedua orang tuanya. Membuatnya tak bisa menyembunyikan raut bahagianya kala itu. Baru kali ini, ia mendapatkan kado yang begitu mewah. Kelewat mewah sebenarnya.

Butuh waktu kira-kira dua puluh lima menit untuk sampai di tempat kekasihnya. Dan dua puluh lima menit itu sudah berlalu. Kini Jaejoong sedang memarkir mobilnya di depan halaman rumah Jessica. Setelah mengunci pintu mobilnya, Jaejoong pun bergerak menuju pintu rumah Jessica yang terlihat tertutup.

Jaejoong mengetuk pintu rumah itu dan menunggu. Ia melirik jamnya yang terpasang manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul dua siang.

Pintu terbuka. Menampilkan seorang wanita cantik dalam balutan dress selutut yang membuatnya tampak manis. Jaejoong tersenyum atas sambutan kekasihnya itu.

"Pergi sekarang?" Tanya Jaejoong. Yang disahut dengan anggukan sekali dari Jessica.

Mereka belum beranjak dari tempatnya ketika mendengar suara lain yang menginterupsi kepergian mereka.

"Kalian mau kemana?" Jaejoong menoleh, begitupun dengan Jessica. Dilihatnya seorang Jung Yun Ho yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Aku ingin pergi dengan Jae _oppa_. _Wae_?" Sahut Jessica dengan berujung pada pertanyaan.

"Aku ikut ya?" Tanya Yunho lagi.

Jessica mengernyitkan alisnya. "Untuk apa?"

"Aku kan sudah lama tidak mengunjungi Seoul. Mungkin saja tempat ini ada yang berubah. Lagipula, aku bosan di rumah."

Jessica kembali mengernyitkan alisnya. Sesungguhnya ia tak keberatan kakaknya itu ikut. Lagipula ini bukan kencan mereka. Ia hanya meminta kekasihnya itu untuk menemaninya berbelanja. Jessica melirik kea rah kekasihnya, meminta pendapat.

Jaejoong mengangkat bahunya. Nampaknya tak keberatan sama sekali jika Yunho ikut.

"Baiklah. _Oppa_ bisa ikut dengan kami."

Raut senang menghampiri wajah Yunho. Ia memamerkan senyumannya yang menawan. "Tunggu lima menit. Aku akan bersiap-siap dulu."

Lima menit berlalu. Dan Yunho sudah siap dengan kaos yang dilapisi jaket dan celana jeans yang membalut tubuhnya. Penampilan yang sederhana. Tapi tak mengurangi ketampanan yang dimiliki oleh Jung Yun Ho.

"Ayo, berangkat."

Mereka bertiga pun memasuki mobil Jaejoong yang terparkir manis di depan rumah mereka. Jaejoong mengambil posisi sebagai pengemudi. Lalu Jessica yang mengambil tempat duduk tepat di samping Jaejoong. Sedangkan Yunho mengambil di bagian kursi penumpang.

Di dalam mobil, Yunho merasa perannya sebagai nyamuk pengganggu. Berulang kali matanya melirik ke arah Jaejoong dan Jessica. Mereka berdua nampak mesra. Dan beberapa kali Jessica membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Jaejoong. Dan setelah itu mereka tertawa.

Tidak tahu kah mereka bahwa ada orang selain mereka berdua di dalam mobil? Apalagi kemesraan mereka membuat Yunho iri. Ia belumlah memiliki seorang kekasih hingga detik ini.

Jaejoong melirik Yunho yang duduk di kursi penumpang melalui kaca spion. Wajahnya kelihatan kusut dan tengah menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Jaejoong tersenyum melihat wajah kusut milik Yunho.

Kini mereka berada di pusat perbelanjaan. Jessica menggaet lengan Jaejoong dengan mesra. Sedangkan Jaejoong tak kelihatan keberatan sama sekali. Malah ia menikmatinya. Sedangkan Yunho, ia memasang tampang masam melihat kemesraan dua sejoli yang berjalan tepat di depannya.

Sungguh membuatnya iri,

Jessica menunjuk toko yang terletak tepat di sampingnya. Ia melihat berbagai aksesoris yang menrik perhatiannya. Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya ketika Jessica mencoba mengajaknya. Dan mau tak mau Yunho pun mengikuti langkah mereka berdua.

Gadis itu mengambil seuntai kalung perak dengan matahari sebagai bandulnya. Tampak sangat manis. Jessica menanyakan pendapatnya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangguk sebagai jawaban kalau kalung itu sangat cocok untuknya. Jessica ingin membelinya. Tapi ketika Jaejoong mencoba mengutarakan keinginannya untuk membayar kalung itu, Jessica menolaknya dengan halus. Ia masih punya cukup uang.

"Hei, Jaejoong-_ah_. Sepertinya jam tangan ini cocok untukmu." Yunho tiba-tiba berkata sembari memperhatikan sebuah jam tangan berwarna putih. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dan mencoba mencocokkan jam itu ke tangan Jaejoong. "Kelihatan pas sekali."

Jaejoong meringis. "Aku tak tertarik membeli jam." Tolak Jaejoong halus.

Yunho pun menatap Jaejoong. "Kenapa? Tak punya uang? Kalau begitu biar aku yang membelikannya untukmu."

Jaejoong hendak berkata untuk menolaknya lagi. Tapi tak sempat saat Yunho mulai berjalan menuju kasir.

Jessica mengernyitkan alisnya. Sejak kapan kakaknya itu memanggil kekasihnya dengan 'Jaejoong-_ah'_? setahunya, kakaknya itu memanggil Jaejoong dengan 'Jae' saja tanpa embel-embel apapun. Dan sejak kapan juga kakaknya itu suka menraktir orang seenaknya? Padahal dengan adiknya sendiri pun pelitnya minta ampun.

"_Oppa_, kau tidak membelikan aku jam juga?" Jessica merengek pada Yunho saat mereka berada di kasir. Ia mencoba menampilkan wajah memelasnya agar kakaknya itu mau membelikannya jam.

"Kau kan punya banyak uang. Untuk apa aku harus membelikanmu jam?"

Jessica merenggut. Benar kan? Kakaknya itu pelit sekali. Kenapa dengan kekasihnya itu ia rela membuang uangnya?

Kini mereka keluar dari toko aksesoris. Mereka berjalan ke sekeliling untuk mencari sesuatu yang ingin dibeli. Masih dengan memeluk lengan Jaejoong, Jessica berulang kali menyeret masuk ke berbagai toko untuk membeli sesuatu. Dan Jaejoong tidak keberatan sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba mata Jessica pun bertubrukkan dengan toko pakaian dalam khusus wanita. Ia ingin membeli sesuatu di sana. Dan rasanya tidak mungkin sekali menyeret Jaejoong masuk ke dalam sana. Sudah pasti Jaejoong akan merasa sangat tidak nyaman sekali berada di tempat yang cukup _private_ itu.

"_Oppa_."

Jaejoong menoleh sambil menggumam. "_Ne_?"

"Aku mau ke toko itu." Jessica menunjuk toko yang menyediakan pakaian dalam wanita. Dan benar saja Jaejoong langsung salah tingkah. "Aku yakin _oppa_ takkan mau masuk ke sana. Jadi, kalian tak apa kan aku tinggal masuk ke sana?" tanyanya sembari melirik Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "_Ne_. Masuk saja. Tak usah khawatirkan kami. Kami takkan bertengkar." Canda Jaejoong yang langsung disambut dengan dengusan dari Jessica.

"Kalau kau ingin ke toko sana, jadi kami akan pergi ke toko itu, ne?" Yunho pun menunjuk ke arah toko pakaian khusus pria yang terletak agak sedikit jauh. Jessica menganggukkan kepalanya tanda tak keberatan sama sekali. "Ayo, Jaejoong-_ah_." Ajak Yunho sembari menarik tangan Jaejoong dan menggenggamnya.

Jessica lagi-lagi mengernyitkan alisnya melihat genggaman tangan itu. Jessica tak pernah tahu seberapa dekat antara Jaejoong dan Yunho. Tapi memang akhir-akhir ini kakaknya dan kekasihnya itu terlihat semakin akrab. Jessica mengendikkan bahunya. Ia tak ambil pusing dengan semua ini. Dengan cueknya, ia pun memasuki toko tersebut.

Yunho masih menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. Menarik pemuda itu untuk memasuki toko besar yang berisikan pakaian-pakaian khusus pria. Yunho ingin membeli beberapa pakaian. Mengingat ia membawa sedikit sekali pakaian untuk pergi ke Seoul. Semua pakaian-pakaiannya ada di Jepang saat ini.

Apalagi dia pulang ke Seoul hanya untuk liburan selama sebulan. Di kampusnya sedang sibuk untuk mempersiapkan penerimaan mahasiswa mahasiswi baru. Jadi Yunho mengambil kesempatan itu untuk libur. Apalagi orang tuanya kini berlibur ke luar kota, dan ia pun diminta untuk menemani adik satu-satunya itu.

Yunho menuju ke salah satu rak pakaian yang menyediakan kemeja. Ia memilih-milih kemeja untuk dibelinya. Kemudian ia menarik sebuah kemeja dan mencocokkannya ke badannya. "Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Yunho meminta pendapat Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memegang dagunya. Memberi tatapan menilai. "Warnanya kurang cerah. Tidak terlalu cocok denganmu." Dan Yunho pun mengembalikan kemeja itu ke tempat asalnya.

Jaejoong ikut memilih. Dan ia menemukan satu lalu menjulurkannya pada Yunho. "Kurasa ini cocok untukmu."

Yunho menggeleng. "Aku kurang suka motifnya. Terlalu ramai."

Jaejoong mengangguk paham. Ia mengembalikan kemeja yang dipegangnya ke tempat asalnya. Lalu mencoba memilih kembali. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan satu lagi. "Kalau yang ini?" Jaejoong menyodorkan kepada Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum. Ia mengambil kemeja itu dari tangan Jaejoong dan mencocokkannya pada tubuhnya. "Benar-benar cocok. Aku akan mengambil ini." Yunho pun menatap Jaejoong lalu tersenyum. "Kau pintar memilih."

Jaejoong tersenyum, memamerkan gigi-giginya yang putih. Ia tampak salah tingkah mendengar ucapan Yunho yang terdengar seperti pujian untuknya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kini Jessica tampak kerepotan dengan barang belanjaannya. Cukup kesulitan, mengingat ia cukup belanja banyak hari ini. Jessica bukanlah orang yang boros. Ia sudah lama tak belanja banyak seperti ini sejak tiga bulan yang lalu.

Jessica baru ingat bahwa sabtu depan ada undangan pesta ulang tahun dari temannya, Sooyoung. Dan Jessica tak mempunyai pakaian bagus untuk menghadiri acara pesta temannya tersebut. Jadilah ia ketika ia baru saja keluar dari toko pakaian dalam wanita, ia menuju toko yang menjual dress.

Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk mencari keberadaan sang kakak dan kekasihnya. Barang kali kedua pemuda itu telah menyelesaikan acara belanjanya di toko yang tadi ditunjuk Yunho. Namun tampaknya kedua pemuda itu tak menampakkan batang hidungnya sedikitpun. Dan Jessica berasumsi bahwa kedua orang terdekatnya itu belumlah menyelesaikan kegiatannya.

Jessica menghampiri toko pakaian khusus pria yang berada beberapa meter dari tempatnya berada. Sesekali matanya melirik ke arah toko sepatu yang menjual berbagai _high heels_ yang terlihat sangat menarik. Jessica menggelengkan kepalanya. Meskipun ia tertarik, ia tak ingin membelinya. Sudah banyak _high heels_ miliknya yang tersimpan rapi di rak. Jadi rasanya ia lebih baik menyimpan uangnya saja untuk di tabung.

Kini ia berada di depan toko. Kaca toko yang bening memudahkan Jessica untuk mencari-cari kedua pemuda yang kemungkinan masih berada di dalam. Jessica enggan masuk. Selain karena di dalam sana banyaklah pemuda yang ingin membeli pakaian, dilihatnya tidak ada satupun gadis yang berada di dalam.

Dengan mata coklatnya itu, ia melihat kedua pemuda yang dikenalnya sedang asik memilih beberapa pakaian untuk dibeli. Kelihatannya itu semua untuk Yunho. Terlihat dari Jaejoong yang berulang kali mencocokkan baju di tubuh Yunho.

Lagi, Jessica mengernyitkan alisnya. Kakaknya itu, tidak terlalu suka ada orang yang memilihkan pakaian untuknya. Bahkan dirinya dan ibunya saja ditolaknya secara halus ketika ia dan ibunya memilihkan pakaian untuknya. Kakaknya berkata bahwa selera dirinya berbeda dengan Jessica dan ibunya. Padahal Jessica tahu betul bagaimana selera Yunho, apalagi ibunya.

Ini benar-benar aneh. Jaejoong adalah orang yang baru saja dikenal oleh Yunho dalam dua minggu ini. Dan tampaknya mereka sangat akrab, malah kelewat akrab. Jessica pernah memergoki mereka berdua dalam satu kamar mandi di rumahnya. Waktu itu Jessica tak ambil pusing karena mereka sama-sama laki-laki. Jadi wajar saja.

Dan kini Jessica memutar kembali ingatan. Jessica tak cukup bodoh bahwa kakaknya itu cukup banyak berubah selama ia di Seoul. Dan Jessica bisa menebak… itu semua karena kekasihnya… Kim Jae Joong.

Jessica harus menyelidiki sesuatu. Berbagai rencana mulai berputar di otaknya.

…

**TBC**

…

_**Hello! ^^**_

_**Fic ini hanya terdiri twoshoot aja. Terpaksa dibagi dua karena kalau dijadiin oneshoot takutnya kepanjangan. Jadi fic There is Always You dipending dulu sebentar. Tapi masih dalam tahap pengetikkan kok ^^**_

_**Cukup bingung sih memilih siapa yang cocok jadi kekasihnya Jaejoong. Maunya sih OC, tapi karena Haren tak mau pusing mencari nama untuk ceweknya, jadilah Haren ngambil nama Jessica SNSD. Dan kebetulan sekali marga Jessica itu Jung, pas sekali buat jadi adiknya Yunho. Dan maaf banget kalau ada yang nga suka ama slight pair JaeSica di sini. Jujur aja, Haren nga terlalu suka ama SNSD, tapi bukan berarti Haren safer loh :D**_

_**Dan dimohon untuk tidak ada pembashingan di kotak review ya? Kalau emang nga suka, ya nga usah dibaca fanfic ini. Nga repot amat kan daripada ngeflame di kotak review? ^^**_

_**Reviewnya boleh? :D**_

_**Oh ya, sekedar informasi buat para ELF nih. Mungkin ini termasuk penting kali ya? ^^**_

_**Kalau memanggil oppadeul, jangan disingkat-singkat kaya Yeppa, Kyuppa, dsb. Karena kalau kita memanggil dgn sebutan spt itu, maka ELF luar tidak menghargai ELF INA. Baiknya kita memanggil oppadeul dengan Kyuhyun oppa, Leeteuk oppa, dsb.**_

_**Jangan panggil Ryeowook oppa dengan sebutan 'Wookie'. Karena Wookie itu sejenis monyet purba. Kalau nga percaya, coba deh search via google. Haren udah nyoba loh! ^^**_

_**Dan terakhir, jangan panggil Eunhyuk dengan sebutan 'Unyuk'. Karena 'Unyuk' itu dalam bahasa sangsekerta artinya anjing. Jauh banget kan dengan Eunhyuk yg selalu dikaitkan dengan monyet? ^^**_

_**Nah, kalau sudah tahu, jangan diulangi lagi ya? Biasanya di fanfic-fanfic banyak nih, apalagi soal Wookie. Kalau bisa, beritahu ama ELF yg lain ya? ^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

You Love Him, Not Me Anymore

Present by: Haren-sshi

YunJae, slight JaeSica

Don't Like Don't Read

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jessica kini tengah duduk di sofa yang terletak di ruang tengah rumahnya. Hari sudah mulai beranjak siang. Dan dirinya tak melakukan aktifitas apapun selain duduk termenung dengan tangan menopang dagu.

Dia tidak melamun melainkan berpikir. Ya, berpikir. Berpikir mengenai hubungan antara kakaknya dan kekasihnya. Ia bisa saja mengabaikan semua perhatian dan kebaikan Yunho yang diberikan kepada Jaejoong, dan mengabaikan juga perhatian Jaejoong kepada kakaknya itu. Tapi… ini semua terlalu ganjil. Terlalu ganjil untuk diabaikan begitu saja.

Jessica pikir, segala bentuk perhatian yang diberikan oleh Yunho ke Jaejoong maupun sebaliknya merupakan bentuk untuk mengakrabkan diri. Bagaimanapun Jaejoong adalah kekasihnya. Dan tidak menutup kemungkinan Jaejoong akan menjadi suaminya kelak. Maka dari itu kakaknya itu mulai mengakrabkan diri dari sekarang, agar tak ada kecanggungan sama sekali nantinya.

Tapi ini terlalu akrab.

Jessica mendesah pelan. Ini semua membuatnya bingung. Jessica pernah berpikir untuk menanyakan perihal ini kepada kakaknya ataupun kekasihnya, tapi tentu saja mereka pasti akan menjawab bahwa mereka hanya teman biasa.

Jessica mendengus. Teman? Seperti sepasang kekasih saja.

Gadis itu pun memijit pangkal hidungnya. Kalau misalnya mereka memang punya perasaan, Jessica tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Menyerahkan kekasihnya begitu saja pada kakaknya?

Tidak. Jessica tak akan menyerahkan kekasihnya begitu saja. Katakan Jessica egois, tapi ia benar-benar menyayangi Jaejoong. Jessica takkan rela.

Mana ada sih orang yang rela kalau orang yang begitu disayanginya jatuh ke pelukan orang lain? Siapapun yang mengalaminya pasti takkan menyerahkan kekasihnya begitu saja. Meski itu adalah keluarganya sendiri.

Tapi setidaknya Jessica berusaha agar kekasihnya itu tetap mencintainya dan takkan berpaling dari siapapun. Jessica akan berusaha. Ya, berusaha.

Tepukan ringan di bahunya membuat Jessica terlonjak kaget. Ia menoleh ke kanan, dan menemukan kakak kandungnya itu tengah berdiri sambil memberikan cengiran khasnya. Jessica mengurut dadanya sembari menghela napas lega.

"Kau mengagetkanku, _Oppa_." Jessica merengut.

Yunho duduk di samping Jessica. "_Mian_." Jawabnya singkat. "Kulihat kau hanya duduk saja di sini selama berjam-jam." Matanya memandang mata Jessica. "Ada masalah?"

Ditanya seperti itu membuat Jessica tergagap. "Ti—tidak." Jessica menghindar dari kontak mata Yunho. "Tak apa. Aku tak memiliki masalah apapun." Lanjutnya kemudian.

Yunho mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia tahu Jessica berbohong. Tapi ia yakin adiknya itu bisa mengatasi masalahnya sendiri. Maka dari itu dia tak memaksanya dan mengabaikan itu semua. "Kau tak jalan bersama kekasihmu itu?"

Jessica menggigit bibirnya. "Tidak. Dia sedang ada jadwal kuliah padat hari ini." Jessica sedikit melirik ke arah Yunho. Tampak raut kekecewaan di wajah kakaknya itu. "Dan tak bisa diganggu." Tambah Jessica lagi.

Yunho menghela napas. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke sofa. "Sayang sekali. Kalau kau tidak mengajaknya jalan, biar aku yang mengajaknya."

Jessica membuang muka. Sungguh, ia mulai merasa tidak suka akan kedekatan kakaknya dan kekasihnya. Kakaknya itu sudah mulai berani mengajak Jaejoong pergi, tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya. Jessica tentu tahu itu. Dia diam-diam mengikuti kemanapun Yunho pergi. Dan hasilnya, kakaknya itu tengah jalan bersama Jaejoong.

Jessica juga merasakan adanya perbedaan pada Jaejoong. Perhatian yang diberikan kepadanya kini sudah berbeda. Dulu ia dianggap sebagai orang paling disayangi Jaejoong. Tapi sekarang ini, perhatian itu berubah, seperti perhatian antara seorang kakak kepada adiknya. Entahlah, Jessica merasakannya seperti itu.

Ada hubungan apa sebenarnya antara kau dan kekasihku, _Oppa_? Jessica membatin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hari yang begitu dingin di tengah musim dingin. Hanya itu yang bisa menggambarkan keadaan cuaca sekarang yang cukup ekstrim. Jessica menaikkan kembali suhu yang ada di ruangan agar bertambah hangat. Ia tak tahan sama sekali dengan keadaan cuaca seperti ini.

Jaejoong yang kebetulan berada di sana mengernyitkan alisnya. Suhu ruangan ini sudahlah hangat, dan ia melihat kekasihnya itu menaikkan suhu ruangan, membuat ruangan di tempatnya berada bertambah.

Tapi Jaejoong mengacuhkannya. Ia membalik lembar demi lembar majalah mengenai musik yang berada di tangannya. Majalah kepunyaan Yunho.

"Kenapa cuaca hari ini dingin sekali? Padahal sebelumnya tidak seperti ini." Jessica mengeluh mengenai keadaan cuaca. Ia menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya.

"Sekarang memang musim dingin. Aneh kalau cuaca terasa panas di musim dingin." Jaejoong terkekeh geli. Lalu ia membalikkan halaman berikutnya.

Jessica kini melanjutkan mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya yang sempat tertunda sesaat di ruang tengah. Sementara Jaejoong menemaninya di sana. Meskipun hanya berdiam diri. Walaupun membantu kekasihnya mengerjakan tugas-tugas itu, hasilnya akan percuma karena Jaejoong buta sekali tentang hukum.

Jessica menopang dagunya. Kelihatan sekali ia begitu kesusahan mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya itu.

Jaejoong meletakkan majalah yang dipegangnya. "Apakah tugasnya sesulit itu?"

Jessica mendongak, menatap kekasihnya yang menatapnya. "Begitulah. Kasus-kasus seperti ini terlihat menjengkelkan. Aku sama sekali tidak menemukan jalan keluarnya." Jessica menghembuskan napasnya.

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya. "Santailah dulu sejenak. Jangan dipaksakan untuk terus berpikir. Kau tidak akan menemukan jawabannya kalau begitu."

Jessica mengangguk. Perkataan Jaejoong ada benarnya. Ia merenggangkan ototnya dan menarik napas sejenak kemudian menghembuskannya. Mencoba untuk membuat pikirannya rileks. Ia juga mengistirahatkan kepalanya yang terasa berat itu.

Yunho datang dari arah belakang. Kelihatannya ia baru saja mandi, terlihat dari rambutnya yang basah dan masih menitikkan air.

"Jes, apa makan malam sudah siap?" Tanyanya.

Jessica menggeleng. "Belum. Aku tidak sempat membeli makanan di luar. Aku sedang sibuk dengan tugas-tugasku." Jessica menjawab dengan lesu.

"Lalu bagaimana aku makan?"

Jessica memberikan Yunho dengan tatapan tajam. "Kau kan punya kaki, kenapa tidak kau pergunakan saja kakimu untuk membeli makanan di luar?" Jessica menggerutu. Ia mengambil bolpoint lalu mencoret-coret di kertas yang kosong sebagai bentuk kekesalan.

"Apa di dapurmu ada bahan makanan?"

Jessica mendongak. Menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan aneh. "Maksud _oppa_?"

"Daripada membeli di luar, lebih baik membuat makan malam sendiri." Jaejoong tersenyum. Lalu ia bertanya kepada Jessica sekali lagi. "Apa bahan makanan tersedia di dapurmu?"

Jessica berpikir. "Daging mentah, tahu, telur, dan beberapa sayuran yang masih segar." Lalu gadis itu meletakkan bolpoint yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. "Memang _oppa_ mau masak apa dengan semua bahan itu?"

"Sup tahu." Ia menggulungkan lengan bajunya yang panjang sampai ke siku.

"Kau bisa masak?" Tanya Yunho dengan ekspresi yang terkejut. Ia tak menyangka _namja_ yang ada di hadapannya ini bisa masak.

"Tentu saja." Jaejoong tersenyum bangga. Ia kemudian menggulung lengan baju sebelahnya lagi dan beranjak menuju dapur.

Jujur, baru kali ini Yunho menemukan seorang _namja_ yang bisa memasak. Memang, ia menemukan banyak sekali koki-koki yang kebetulan seorang _namja_ di restoran-restoran yang pernah ia kunjungi. Tapi, koki-koki itu tentu ada pelatihan khusus memasak yang menyebabkan mereka bisa memasak dengan lezatnya. Tapi _namja_ ini sama sekali bukan seorang koki yang memerlukan pelatihan khusus.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membantumu." Ucap Yunho kemudian. Ia menyusul Jaejoong ke dapur.

Jessica menempelkan kepalanya ke meja. Matanya terpejam erat dan ia menggigit bibirnya. Menyebabkan bibirnya sedikit memerah. Tentu Jessica tahu, kakaknya sangat tidak menyukai yang namanya dunia dapur tersebut.

Kenapa? Kenapa kakaknya itu bisa berubah demikian banyak hanya karena seorang Jaejoong yang notabene adalah kekasihnya?

Jessica meremas dadanya. Yunho menyukai Jaejoong. Atau bahkan kakaknya itu mencintai Jaejoong, kekasihnya.

Setitik air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya tanpa sengaja. Jessica hanya merasa sakit. Ia tak ingin menangis untuk saat ini. Tidak disaat kedua orang itu masih berada satu tempat dengannya. Maka dengan cepat Jessica mengusap kedua matanya.

"Aku juga ikut membantu." Teriak Jessica cukup nyaring yang tentu saja bisa didengar oleh kedua _namja_ yang tengah sibuk di dapur.

Jessica menghampiri kedua orang itu. Dan nampak mereka tengah sibuk akan tugasnya masing-masing. Jaejoong yang sedang memotong tahu yang dipotong dadu, sedangkan Yunho sedang mencuci sebagian sayur yang akan dibuat sup. Maka dari itu Jessica berinisiatif mengambil daging mentah yang masing berada di dalam kulkas.

Memang Jessica tak semahir Jaejoong dalam hal memasak, tapi tentu ia tengah berusaha keras untuk mencoba menyaingi Jaejoong dalam skill seperti ini. Memasak adalah pekerjaan perempuan, dan Jessica tak mau kalah pada Jaejoong yang notabene adalah seorang pemuda.

Jessica mengiris daging mentah tersebut tipis-tipis, agar daging itu lekas matang ketika di masak. Setelah mengirisnya tipis-tipis, ia kemudian membasuh daging tersebut.

"Jaejoong-_ah_, sayur ini akan diapakan setelah dicuci?" Yunho bertanya ketika ia menyudahi acara mencuci sayurnya.

"Kau bisa memotongnya kecil-kecil, Yunho-_ah_."

Jessica mengernyitkan alisnya dan mendengus. Panggilan akrab, eh? Bahkan kekasihnya itu tak memanggilnya dengan embel-embel –_ah_ di belakang namanya. Hanya Jessica saja. Tak lebih. Ia sedikit meremas daging yang dicucinya. Kesal yang dirasakannya.

"Jes, apa garam di sini habis?"

Jessica sedikit tersentak saat Jaejoong menanyainya. Badannya sedikit menegang. Kemudian dengan tarikan napas, badannya kembali rileks. "Mungkin—iya."

Jaejoong pun menoleh pada Yunho. "Bisa kau membelikan garam di supermarket terdekat?" pintanya.

"Baiklah." Yunho menjawabnya begitu saja. Ia hendak bergegas untuk membeli garam. Namun langkahnya dicegah oleh Jessica yang kini tengah menatapnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Yunho, heran.

"Biar… aku saja." Suaranya sedikit parau. Kepalanya tertunduk, sehingga Jaejoong dan Yunho tak bisa melihat raut wajahnya karena terhalang poni pirangnya.

Jaejoong pun mendekati Jessica. "Tapi ini sudah malam. Bukankah kau harus menyelesaikan tugasmu itu?"

Jessica pun memaksakan senyum di wajahnya berkembang. "Tugas itu bisa ditunda. Lagipula—" Jessica pura-pura merenggangkan tubuhnya yang pegal, "—badanku pegal semua gara-gara tugas itu. Jadi aku hanya sedikit butuh pemandangan bagus."

Jaejoong mengangguk. Ia bisa melihat raut lelah di wajah kekasihnya. "Baiklah. Kuharap kau tak terlalu lama." Jaejoong tersenyum.

Jessica mengangguk sekali. Ia pun pergi menuju kamarnya, untuk mengambil mantel tebalnya. Karena ia tidak mungkin berjalan-jalan ke luar rumah dengan memakai pakaian tipis seperti sekarang ini, sementara cuaca ekstrim sedang melanda di luar.

Ketika Jessica menghembuskan napasnya, uap panas terlihat mengepul. Menandakan betapa dinginnya keadaan cuaca sekarang ini. Meskipun Jessica telah mengenakan pakaian tebalnya, tubuhnya masih saja terasa dingin. Ia membutuhkan sesuatu yang hangat.

Ia berjalan sekitar dua ratus meter dari rumahnya menuju mini market yang buka selama dua puluh empat jam. Dilihatnya pengunjung market tersebut agak sedikit ramai. Kalau Jessica bisa menghitung, ada sekitar kurang lebih dua puluh orang.

Jessica memasuki mini market tersebut. Dan suhu tubuhnya sedikit terselamatkan akibat cuaca dingin yang sanggup membekukan tulangnya. Ia menggosok kedua tangannya dan mencoba menghangatkannya.

Tentu di mini market ini ia tak hanya membeli garam saja. Ia butuh makanan kecil sebagai cemilannya. Maka dari itu, ia pergi ke rak yang menjual berbagai macam makanan ringan. Ia mengambil satu bungkus keripik kentang berukuran besar, lalu mengambil lagi satu bungkus keripik singkong yang juga berukuran besar, beberapa bungkus biscuit, dan terakhir mengambil dua kotak besar susu putih. Dan setelah itu, ia tak lupa mengambil sebungkus garam, sebagai tujuan utamanya datang ke market ini.

Ketika ia mulai berjalan lagi, matanya tertuju pada rak yang menjual berbagai macam coklat. Bibirnya menyungging senyum. Coklat bisa menghilangkan rasa galaunya. Tentu saja ia akan berniat membelinya. Lagipula ia cukup frustasi menghadapi hubungan antara kakaknya dan kekasihnya.

Jessica mendesah. Mereka lagi yang dia pikirkan. Jessica berharap, mereka tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun. Jessica tidak tahu akan mengambil sikap apa seandainya mereka benar-benar mempunyai hubungan sesuai yang ia duga.

Jessica menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak. Mereka tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa, batinnya berkata. Setelah itu pun Jessica menuju ke meja kasir untuk membayar semua belanjaannya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jessica hampir melupakan bahwa di rumah, ada Yunho dan juga Jaejoong yang sedang menunggunya. Ia melirik jam yang terpasang manis di pergelangan tangannya. Hampir satu jam lebih ia meninggalkan rumah.

Jessica menepuk keningnya. Pasti mereka berdua tengah kelaparan. Ini memang salahnya sendiri. Ketika ia hendak pulang, tiba-tiba saja ia bertemu dengan teman lamanya. Jadilah waktu satu jam itu ia habiskan untuk berbincang.

Gadis itu pun melangkah dengan cepat menuju ke rumahnya. Ia takut, dua _namja_ itu marah atas keterlambatannya. Oke, Jaejoong adalah orang yang lembut. Dan sudah dipastikan hanya Yunho yang akan memarahinya nanti. Jessica mengembungkan kedua pipinya ketika memikirkan semua ini. Ia memang adik yang tersiksa oleh tindakan kakaknya itu.

Udara yang dingin sempat menembus kulitnya. Padahal ia sudah memakai jaket yang cukup tebal. Memang, malam ini cuaca cukup ekstrim. Berapa kali uap embun terhembus dari mulut Jessica. Jessica mencoba menghangatkan tangannya yang membeku dengan cara menghembuskan napasnya yang hangat. Ia lupa untuk menggunakan sarung tangan ketika meninggalkan rumahnya.

Jessica akhirnya sampai. Dan dengan cepat ia memasuki rumahnya untuk menghilangkan hawa dingin. Rumahnya sudah terpasang penghangat ruangan. Hingga ia bisa melepaskan jaket tebal yang membelit tubuhnya.

Rumahnya cukup sepi. Tidak ada keributan seperti biasa. Jessica curiga kedua _namja_ tersebut tengah tertidur karena menunggunya berbelanja. Dan seketika saja memasang tampang cemberut.

Jessica melangkah menuju dapurnya untuk meletakkan barang belanjaannya. Biarlah mereka tertidur. Toh Jessica tidak terlalu lapar. Yang meminta makan tadi kan kakaknya sendiri. Jadi, ia bisa melanjutkan pekerjaannya tadi yang sempat tertunda.

Ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur. Ia terkejut dengan pemandangan yang terjadi di dapur. Matanya terbelalak kaget. Dan mulutnya pun membuka menutup, tidak tahu hendak mengucapkan apa.

"_Oppa_…"

Jessica bisa melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa kakaknya dan juga kekasihnya tengah bercumbu satu sama lain. Barang belanja yang dipegang Jessica pun jatuh dan menimbulkan suara. Membuat kedua insan yang tengah bercumbu itu melepaskan pagutannya.

Jaejoong yang melihat kedatangan kekasihnya itu langsung mendorong tubuh Yunho, sehingga ada jarak yang memisahkan mereka berdua. Jaejoong sungguh terkejut, begitu pula dengan Yunho. Mereka hanya membuang pandang, tak sanggup melihat ekspresi Jessica yang membuat mereka merasa bersalah.

Air mata sudah terkumpul di ujung matanya. Seolah siap untuk terjun bebas dari mata Jessica. Ia memandang keduanya dengan hati yang teriris. Benarkah dugannya selama ini?

"Ka-kalian…" Jessica berkata terbata-bata. Ia tak sanggup mengucapkan apa yang ingin dikatakannya saat ini.

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya. Tangannya terkepal. Ia pun tidak tahu apa yang harus ia jelaskan kepada kekasihnya ini. Melihat gadis itu sudah menangkap basah keduanya, Jaejoong yakin Jessica tidak akan menerima alasan apapun lagi.

Jessica terduduk. Air matanya sudah jatuh membasahi. Ia terisak. Membuat kedua _namja_ itu miris melihatnya. Tak lupa juga perasaan bersalah yang sudah menguasai diri mereka.

Jessica menangis, membuat Jaejoong menghampiri gadis itu, bermaksud untuk menenangkannya. Tapi perkataan Jessica sanggup membuatnya membatu di tempat.

"Jangan mendekat!" Dengan terisak ia berkata. Ia tak ingin kedua orang yang sangat berarti baginya itu mendekat saat ini. Ia terlalu terkejut dan belum menerima dengan semua ini. Air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir deras di pipinya.

"Maafkan aku, Jessica." Jaejoong berucap dengan penuh maksud. Ia membuang pandangannya, tak sanggup melihat gadis itu menangis. Tangannya terkepal kuat. Mata hitamnya melirik Yunho, seolah memberi maksud apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

Yunho mendesah berat. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya sebagai tanda kekesalan. "Aku bisa menjelaskan semua, Jes." Yunho akhirnya mengambil suara.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, huh?" Ucap Jessica. Sekilat emosi terpampang di matanya. Ia memandang tajam Yunho dan Jaejoong bergantian. "Kau ingin mengatakan bahwa kalian menjalin kasih seperti yang aku pikirkan selama ini, begitu?" Air mata terus saja mengalir dari matanya.

"Ya." Yunho menjawab. Sanggup membuat Jaejoong dan juga Jessica menatap Yunho, bermaksud meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Yun—"

"Kami memang sepasang kekasih, Jessica. Aku mencintai kekasihmu ini."

Pernyataan yang dilontarkan Yunho sanggup membuat Jessica terbelalak. Ia memandang keduanya secara bergantian dengan tidak percaya. Jaejoong hanya menundukkan pandangannya, kemudian melemparkan pandangan tajam ke arah Yunho.

Jessica meremas rambutnya yang panjang terurai. Jadi, dugaannya semua ini benar? Kakaknya… dan kekasihnya… oh, Jessica ingin membenturkan kepalanya sekarang juga. Ia sudah cukup tersakiti dengan semua ini. Pemikiran-pemikiran negatif yang selama ini cukup membuatnya pusing akhirnya benar-benar terjadi.

"Kalian menyakitiku." Jessica terisak. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dua buah lututnya yang terangkat.

Jaejoong sekali lagi mendekati Jessica. Ia menggenggam tangan kekasihnya itu. Meremas lembut, seolah menyesal telah melakukan semua ini.

"Kau tahu Jessica kenapa aku menjadikanmu sebagai kekasihku dulu?"

Jessica berhenti terisak. Ia mengulang memorinya yang dulu ketika Jaejoong memintanya sebagai kekasih. Dimana waktu dulu Jaejoong sangat berharap bahwa Jessica bisa mengubahnya menjadi seorang yang normal.

Jessica dulunya sangat berteman akrab dengan Jaejoong. Jessica tahu bagaimana kehidupan Jaejoong saat itu. Jaejoong bukanlah seseorang yang normal. Seksualitasnya menyimpang, dan ia tahu itu.

Gadis itu sendiri tidaklah merasa jijik kepada Jaejoong. Ia malah kasihan. Jaejoong terus saja dihina oleh teman-temannya sendiri. Maka dari itu Jessica memutuskan untuk membantu Jaejoong.

Pada akhirnya tiba saat itu dimana Jaejoong meminta Jessica untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Jaejoong sangat mengharapkan Jessica mampu mengubahnya. Awalnya Jessica menolak dan itu membuat Jaejoong sedih. Tapi pada akhirnya Jessica menerima semuanya dan membantu untuk membuat Jaejoong normal kembali.

"Tapi pada akhirnya… aku tidaklah bisa menjadi kebanyakkan laki-laki lainnya." Jaejoong membuang muka, menggigit bibirnya dan menyesali semuanya.

"Dan kau tidak lupa bukan aku juga seperti dirinya, Jes?" Tiba-tiba Yunho bersuara.

Jessica hampir lupa. Tentu saja Yunho memiliki seksualitas yang juga berbeda seperti Jaejoong. Karena itulah kenapa ia mau membantu Jaejoong dulu.

Jessica tiba-tiba iba kepada Jaejoong. Tapi tetap saja hatinya sakit. Ia mencoba mencintai Jaejoong, tapi balasannya malah seperti ini.

"Aku mencoba untuk mencintaimu. Tapi…" Jaejoong membuang wajahnya. Ia pun mendecih. "Aku hanya trauma untuk mencintai seorang perempuan. Dan sekarang… aku malah menyakitimu."

Jessica tentu mengerti akan perasaan Jaejoong. Kini air matanya berhenti mengalir. Wajahnya ia tegakkan, memandang Jaejoong yang kini membuang muka. Ia pun menangkupkan wajah Jaejoong dan mengarahkan kepadanya.

"Kau menyukai kakakku?"

Pertanyaan Jessica sanggup membuat mata Jaejoong terbelalak, begitu juga Yunho. Sungguh mereka tak menyangka gadis ini akan bertanya seperti itu.

"Jes—"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku." Jessica tak mengharapkan ada perkataan lain selain jawaban dari pertanyaan yang diajukannya.

Jaejoong tidak tahu apa maksud dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Jessica. Apapun jawabannya, itu bisa jadi positif atau negatif untuknya.

Jaejoong melirik Yunho, kemudian memandang Jessica. "Aku menyukainya." Jawabnya pelan. Meskipun pelan, mereka berdua yang ada di sana bisa mendengar jawaban Jaejoong.

Tiba-tiba saja Jessica tersenyum. Ia menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Lalu, dengan sigap, Jessica memeluk Jaejoong. Tentu saja Jaejoong terkejut mengenai hal ini.

"Aku bisa merelakanmu untuk kakakku. Meskipun kakakku menyebalkan, aku yakin dia bisa menjagamu." Air mata Jessica mengalir lagi. "Kau tidak perlu terpaksa untuk menyukaiku. Karena dari awal, kau memang tidak bisa berubah."

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukkannya. Ia lalu menatap Jessica yang masih berlinang air mata. Ia tak mengerti, apa maksud dari Jessica atas semua ini.

"Jes, aku tidak mengerti."

Jessica tertawa perlahan. Ia mengusap lagi air matanya yang mengalir di pipinya. "Kau menyukai kakakku, bukan?"

Jaejoong tak menjawab. Tapi Jessica tahu apa artinya itu.

"Aku sudah merelakanmu untuk kakakku yang menyebalkan ini." Lirikkan tajam Jessica berikan untuk kakaknya itu. Sedangkan Yunho hanya mendengus, kemudian menyeringai senang mendengarnya.

"Tapi…" Jaejoong tampak ragu. Ia menggigit bibirnya. "Bagaimana denganmu? Kau pasti—"

"Aku taka pa, sungguh." Jessica memamerkan senyumannya. "Laki-laki di dunia ini bukan hanya kau saja, _Oppa_."

Jessica berdiri diiringi dengan Jaejoong. Lalu dengan perlahan Jessica menarik tangan Jaejoong untuk mendekat kepada Yunho.

"Hei, kau, Yunho _oppa_." Panggil Jessica dengan tidak sopannya. Yunho hanya mendengus mendengarnya.

"Apa, Jess?"

"Kau senang bukan bisa memiliki mantan kekasihku yang cantik ini?" Jessica menekankan kata 'mantan' saat berbicara kepada Yunho. Ia mengerling pada Jaejoong, yang tampak salah tingkah di sampingnya.

"Lalu?" Jawab Yunho sekenanya.

Jessica membisikkan sesuatu pada Jaejoong. Maka dari itu ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jaejoong. "Akan aku beritahu sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu untuk berpikir untuk menjadi kekasihnya tentang Yunho _oppa_."

Yunho tentu saja bisa mendengar semuanya dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan oleh adiknya Jessica itu. Ia hanya bisa melotot. Adiknya ini memang punya sejuta rahasia mengenai keburukkannya. Jadi, ini adalah ancaman besar untuknya. Ia harus berpikir berulang kali agar ia tidak membuat adiknya jengkel.

"Jess!"

"Ah~ aku lapar." Jessica mengabaikan pelototan Yunho kepadanya. Sesungguhnya rasa kesal dan sakitnya tadi sudah berkurang, meski masih terasa di hatinya. Tapi, menyenangkan sekali menggoda dua pemuda di depannya ini. "Jae _oppa_, bisa kita lanjutkan acara memasak kita?" ujarnya sambil memeluk lengan Jaejoong dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk mendengarnya. Ia cukup lega melihat Jessica yang sudah tidak menangis seperti ini. Namun, rasa bersalah itu masih tetap masih membekas.

Terlihat api kecemburuan di mata Yunho saat melihat Jessica merangkul Jaejoong mesra. Ia memang sudah dari lama menahan kecemburuan ini. Ia tahu, Jaejoong adalah kekasih dari Jessica. Dan ia juga diam-diam menaruh hati kepada Jaejoong sejak pandangan pertama mereka bertemu.

Dan kini perasaannya menjadi lega. Ia tidak perlu lagi menahan rasa cemburunya. Ia bisa mengeluarkannya tanpa perlu rasa takut lagi. Toh, Jessica sudah merelakan pemuda cantik itu untuknya.

**FIN**

_**Finally, akhirnya tamat. Makasih buat yang udah review! *peluk semua reviewers***_

_**Sudah 4 bulan, ya, tidak update. Maaf lama :'(**_

_**Bukan tanpa sebab sih. Beberapa bulan yang lalu kan FFn sedang ada pembersihan besar-besaran. Jadi, otomatis, FF yang ada di Screenplays ini bakal kena getahnya karena sebagian besar isi dari Screenplays ini melanggar peraturan. Karena apa? Di FFn, real person yang dijadiin fanfic itu tidak boleh :')**_

_**Jadi, untuk menghindari pembersihan itu, Haren menunda deh buat update fic ini.**_

_**Maunya sih bulan puasa buat update fic ini. Tapi, Haren nga mau mengotori bulan suci ini. Dan, Haren memilih buat hiatus dulu.**_

_**Yah, semoga ketika fic ini update, fic ini tidak di hapus sama adminnya.**_

_**Tapi, kalau ada fanfic Haren yang dihapus, Haren mungkin bakalan pindah dan melanjutkan fanfic Haren di lain tempat. Untuk itu, kalian bisa add fb Haren yang ada di profil, karena Haren belum tahu mau pindah kemana. Bisa jadi pindahnya melalui note FB aja :D**_

_**Review?**_


End file.
